starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Illyria Jesne
Biography Early Life Born on Commenor, Illyria Jesne yearned to see the stars. Her father was a stormtrooper Colonel and her mother a homemaker. Her father was stationed on Commenor at one of the Imperial bases. She grew up on the base and was a bit of an army brat. Her father, wanting to make sure that his daughter was well versed in combat in order to defend herself, taught her how to shoot a blaster and everything he knew of Teras Kasi. She picked up the skills well, and was soon an extremely good marksman. Sadly, tragedy struck when Illyria was nine years old. Her father was killed in combat fighting the Rebel Alliance. Her mother took her and left the army base that they were on, even though they had been notified that they could stay as long as they liked. She didn't want her daughter to remain in a place that reminded her of her father's untimely demise. From then on, seeds of distrust in the Rebel Alliance were sown. She knew her father had only been doing what he thought was right, and furthermore, was only a soldier to support his family, but that hadn't stopped the Rebels from killing him. He was only trying to survive, but they'd killed him nonetheless. It would be a while before she got over her innate anger and dislike of anyone associated with the Rebel Alliance. Black Sun Slowly the family's money situation worsened, as her mother found it hard to support them on the wages her job paid. They came into trouble with the Black Sun Vigo of their area, and her mother was unable to pay the man back. In exchange for clearing the debt, he took Illyria as a slave. Unfortunately, he also killed her mother after she was taken from her home, though Illyria wouldn't find out until later. He took her to one of Black Sun's many brothels and she was soon initiated in the art of making more money by any means for the criminal organization. Illyria fought her captors for a long time, attempting to escape over and over again. Every time she was recaptured and severely punished, but it didn't stop her from trying again. She continued to work on her skills as a shot and slowly learned Teras Kasi. Soon her handlers realized that she would be better suited as a pit fighter and moved her to one of their pit fighting operations on Balmorra. There she was able to release a lot of her anger in the pits, refusing though to kill any of the people who she fought against. She would incapacitate them and render them unconscious, but would never kill. Slowly she became famous as an extremely talented and imaginative fighter, one that could impress the audience with her skills, though it was obvious she wasn't doing it for them. Knowing that eventually she would lose and someone would kill her, Illyria had to find a way to escape. Luckily for her, that would come when she was twenty, in 15 ABY. Revolt More Coming Soon Category:CommenoransCategory:Mirrodin